The present invention relates to wireless measurement transmitters, and in particular to wireless measurement transmitters that have circuit settings that are remotely settable by temporary connection with wires to portable service equipment such as a hand held communicator. The setting of circuit settings frequently takes place in an industrial plant environment where an atmosphere may be present that is explosive, corrosive or both. When a wireless measurement transmitter cover is removed to perform circuit settings or other service operations, the measurement electronics can be exposed to the atmosphere, resulting in degradation or damage to the electronics, or risk of an electrical spark in an explosive atmosphere. There can also be a risk of an electrical spark in an explosive atmosphere when a wireless transmitter cover is removed in order to replace a primary battery.
With some existing measurement transmitters, in order to safely perform service operations, extra steps may be required such as disconnecting the device from the process and removing it to a safe area.